


Zwei Leben

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Mit sichtlichem Stolz sah sich der frischgebackene Captain des Föderationsschiffes USS Enterprise auf der Brücke um. Sein erstes Kommando. Er hatte es geschafft.





	Zwei Leben

Titel: Zwei Leben  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Autor: Lady Charena / Dezember 2001  
Charaktere: Captain Kirk, Gary Mitchell, Spock  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock angedeutet  
Rating: AU, pg12 slash  
Worte: 1770  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Mit sichtlichem Stolz sah sich der frischgebackene Captain des Föderationsschiffes USS Enterprise auf der Brücke um. Sein erstes Kommando. Er hatte es geschafft.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Mit sichtlichem Stolz sah sich der frischgebackene Captain des Föderationsschiffes USS Enterprise auf der Brücke um. Sein erstes Kommando. Er hatte es geschafft.

Eine herrliche Aufregung kribbelte durch seinen Körper und er hatte Mühe, still sitzen zu bleiben, während um ihn herum die Startvorbereitungen so kontrolliert abliefen, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal. Ihr Auftrag bestand zwar nur aus einem simplen Versorgungsflug zu einer Forschungsstation, sollte ihnen aber Zeit und Gelegenheit bieten, sich mit dem Schiff und untereinander vertraut zu machen. Da waren einige wenige bekannte Gesichter, wie Gary Mitchell, mit dem er die Akademie besucht hatte und viele unbekannte Gesichter, die nur darauf warteten, kennengelernt zu werden. 

"Captain Kirk?“ 

Er wandte sich zur wissenschaftlichen Station um. Dort wartete jemand ganz besonders interessantes darauf, kennengelernt zu werden. Zumindest, wenn man den Captain fragte... 

Er räusperte sich. "Ja, Mr. Spock?" 

Der Wissenschaftsoffizier blickte ihn ungerührt an, als wäre es für ihn alltäglich, seinen Captain dabei zu ertappen, wie dieser Tagträumen nachhing. "Alle Computersysteme sind überprüft, Sir, wie angeordnet. Auch der Check der Sensorbänke ist abgeschlossen." Er reichte dem Captain seinen Bericht. "Wenn meine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke nicht dringend erforderlich ist, würde ich gerne eine Überprüfung der neuen Laboreinrichtungen vornehmen."

"Ja, natürlich, Mr. Spock", erwiderte Kirk und lächelte den Vulkanier freundlich an. "Überprüfen Sie nur." 

Spock verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Nicken. 

Kirks Blick folgte ihm bis zum Lift. 

Ein Räuspern schreckte den Captain auf. Gary Mitchell, seines Zeichens Erster Offizier der Enterprise, betrachtete ihn amüsiert. "Ja, Mr. Mitchell?"

Das spöttische Funkeln in Garys Augen verstärkte sich noch. "Wir haben Startfreigabe, Captain. In 30 Minuten werden wir pünktlich das Raumdock verlassen." Dann beugte er sich vor. "Schon Feuer gefangen, was?", setzte er so leise hinzu, dass nur Kirk ihn hören konnte. "Verbrenn' dir nur nicht die Finger an ihm." Er richtete sich erneut auf.

"Es freut mich ungeheuer, dass zu hören, Mr. Mitchell", erwiderte Kirk trocken. 

 

* * *

 

"Captain Kirk?"

Kirk stoppte und wandte sich lächelnd zu seinem wissenschaftlichen Offizier um. "Guten Abend, Mr. Spock. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der Vulkanier verzog keine Miene. "Ich sehe mich leider gezwungen, unser gemeinsames Schachspiel für 2200 im Erholungsraum abzusagen, Sir. Es ist eine Unregelmäßigkeit bei der Datenspeicherung im Bibliothekscomputer aufgetreten, die ich untersuchen muss."

Kirk seufzte leise. "Natürlich, Mr. Spock, das hat Vorrang. Halten Sie mich über Ihre Untersuchungen bitte auf dem Laufenden - ich werde in meiner Kabine sein."

"Selbstverständlich, Captain. Sie erhalten meinen Bericht nach Abschluss der Reparaturen." Mit einem knappen Nicken verabschiedete sich der Vulkanier. 

Kirk blickte ihm nach. 

"Seltsam", ertönte es hinter ihm spottend. "Immer, wenn wir uns treffen, sehe ich dich diesem Vulkanier nachstarren. Woran fasziniert dich nur so an ihm? Sein Hintern? Oder doch eher diese exotischen spitzen Ohren? Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?"

Kirk drehte sich um. "Mehr Respekt", erwiderte er scharf. "Spionierst du mir neuerdings nach?"

"Oh, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, mein Captain", Gary verbeugte sich grinsend. "Verzeiht eurem Diener großzügigst." Er fiel auf die Knie, die Arme ausgestreckt. 

Gegen seinen Willen erwiderte Kirk sein breites Grinsen. "Du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler, Gary", erwiderte er. "Los, steh' auf, bevor dich noch jemand sieht."

Mitchell stand auf. "Du fürchtest wohl, jemand könnte das falsch verstehen? Oder am Ende... sogar denken, wir hätten etwas miteinander?", flüsterte er übertrieben laut. 

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass' den Quatsch, Gary. Kann man mit dir nicht einmal ernsthaft reden? Komm' mit in meine Kabine."

 

* * *

 

"Also, was gibt's?", fragte Gary, als er es sich ein paar Minuten später auf dem Bett des Captains bequem machte. "Liebeskummer? Oder bist du nach knapp vier Monaten bereits des Kommandos überdrüssig? Ich erlöse dich mit Freuden von dieser schweren Last. Gib' Komack einfach meine Nummer und schlage mich als deinen Nachfolger vor..."

"Gary!", unterbrach ihn Kirk. "Halt' einfach für einen Moment deine Klappe und hör' mir zu. Ist das vielleicht möglich?" 

Mitchell hob beide Hände und schnitt eine Grimasse. "Bitte, ich bin ganz Ohr."

Kirk lehnte sich gegen den Raumteiler und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Was weißt du über Spock?"

"Du meinst außer der Tatsache, dass er dich seit neuestem ansieht, wie ein Verhungernder ein Fünf-Gänge-Menü und mich, als wäre ich die Schnecke in seinem Salat?", fragte Gary spöttelnd. "Kaum mehr als du, mon capitaine, nehme ich an." Er grinste breit, als Kirk ein wenig rot wurde.

"Eines Tages wird dich dein Lästermaul in ganz große Schwierigkeiten bringen, Gary Mitchell."

"Oh, nein, bitte. Hör' auf. Du klingst ja schon wie meine selige Mama", jammerte Gary und rang flehentlich die Hände, bevor er über sein eigenes Theater in Gelächter ausbrach. 

"Ich frage mich, warum ich mich eigentlich noch mit dir abgebe", meinte Kirk, als Gary sich nach Luft japsend die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. 

"Wo ist dein Humor geblieben?", entgegnete Gary. "Ich erinnere mich da einen gewissen Kadetten Kirk, der sich für keinen Streich zu schade war."

"Das ist eine Ewigkeit her, werd' endlich erwachsen, Gary." Kirk wandte sich von ihm ab und verließ den Schlafbereich. "Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es keinen Zweck hat, mit dir reden zu wollen."

Mitchell folgte ihm. "Hey, warte mal. Okay, ich versuche diesmal ernst zu bleiben. Was ist los?"

Er klang tatsächlich, als ob er es auch so meinte. Kirk schob einen Stapel mit Datenträgern zur Seite und ließ sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder. "Seit ein paar Wochen habe ich immer wieder den gleichen, seltsamen Traum", meinte er. "Spock kommt darin vor."

Er blickte Gary an, der den Mund öffnete - vermutlich um eine spöttische Bemerkung loszuwerden - doch Kirk kam ihm zuvor. "Nicht das, was du nun wieder denkst", fiel er ihm ins Wort. 

Gary riss erstaunt die Augen auf. "Ich dachte, Telepathie wäre Spocks Fach?", flachste er. 

"Halt einfach die Klappe und lass' mich ausreden. Das wird doch nicht so schwer sein. Stell' dir einfach vor, deine Mutter ist hier. Okay, Gary?", erwiderte Kirk liebenswürdig. 

Mitchell verzog den Mund, schwieg jedoch.

Kirk rutschte von der Schreibtischkante und begann, vor dem Möbel auf und ab zu gehen. "Es ist nicht Spock allein. Ich träume von ihm und... meinem Bruder. Ich kann sie Seite an Seite sehen. Mein Bruder ist hier auf der Enterprise, er ist ihr Captain.“ Er stoppte und blickte seinen Freund an. 

Gary runzelte nur die Stirn und bedeutete ihm stumm, weiter zu sprechen. 

Doch Kirk schüttelte den Kopf und schwieg. 

„Aber dein Bruder ist gestorben, als er zwölf war, Sam“, brach Mitchell schließlich das Schweigen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du jemals freiwillig über ihn gesprochen hättest. Wenn wir nicht als Nachbarn aufgewachsen wären, hätte ich vermutlich nie gewusst, dass du überhaupt jemals einen Bruder hattest. Warum träumst du jetzt nach all den Jahren wieder von ihm?“

Sam Kirk glättete seinen Schnurrbart, ein sicheres Anzeichen von Nervosität. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand er ein. „Ich sehe ihn als erwachsenen Mann. Wie er als erwachsener Mann hätte aussehen können. Ich sehe ihn hier auf diesem Schiff.“ Er stoppte vor dem Spiegel. „Er könnte jetzt ungefähr so aussehen wie ich. Wir sahen uns schon als Kinder sehr ähnlich.“

Er spürte Garys Hand auf der Schulter. 

„Aber dein Bruder ist tot, Sam. Könnte es sein...“, Gary zögerte kurz, „... deine Mutter hat mir einmal erzählt, dass Jim derjenige von euch beiden war, der bereits als kleiner Junge davon träumte, Captain eines Starships zu werden. Kann es sein, dass du dich – jetzt, da du dieses Ziel erreicht hast – irgendwie... schuldig fühlst?“

Sam wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und Mitchell zu. „Ich dachte, du hättest die Psychologie-Vorlesungen an der Akademie immer geschwänzt, Gary“, meinte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln. 

„Du weißt vieles über mich nicht, Sammy-Boy“, erwiderte Gary grinsend. „Na, habe ich recht?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„Hör‘ mal, wenn dich die Träume wirklich so stören, solltest du vielleicht mal mit deinem Chefarzt darüber sprechen“, schlug Mitchell vor. 

„Nein, das will ich nicht.“ Kirk wandte sich von ihm ab und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Vielleicht gehen sie von selbst wieder weg.“ Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt. 

„Du könntest auch mit Spock sprechen. Ich denke, er kann gut zuhören.“ Gary folgte ihm und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht findet er auch eine logische Erklärung für deine Träume, auf die du und ich in tausend Jahren nicht kommen würden. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde mir den Kopf darüber nicht zu sehr zerbrechen. Dein Bruder ist tot. Wie oft hast du in den letzten zehn Jahren überhaupt an Jim gedacht? Sam – du hast dir das alles hier...“ - seine Geste schloss das ganze Schiff ein - „...hart erarbeitet. Es ist dein Leben. Du hast es niemandem weggenommen. Und schon gar nicht Jim. Du kannst nicht wissen, wie er heute leben und was er tun würde...“ 

Das Summen des Interkoms unterbrach ihn. 

Kirk griff nach dem Schalter am Bettende. „Kirk hier.“

„Captain. Ich habe die Überprüfung des Bibliothekscomputers früher als geplant abgeschlossen. Der Bericht ist an Ihr Terminal weitergeleitet worden. Ich stände für unser geplantes Schachturnier im Erholungsraum demnach doch zur Verfügung.“

Sam Kirk grinste. Gary, der schamlos mitgehört hatte, grinste zurück. „Gerne, Mr. Spock“, erwiderte Sam. „Wir sehen uns dann um 2200. Ich freue mich.“ Er unterbrach die Verbindung.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?“, forschte Mitchell nach.

„Ich werden meinem Wissenschaftsoffizier vorschlagen, mich doch Sam zu nennen.“

„Und was ist mit deinen Träumen?“, fragte Gary, als Sam aufsprang, das Oberteil seiner Uniform abwarf und im Schrank nach einem frischen kramte. 

„Du hast selbst gesagt, es ist mein Leben. Ich kann nicht zwei Leben führen – meines und das, welches Jim vielleicht geführt hätte.“ Er wandte sich Gary zu. „Und ich hoffe, dass sie ganz wegbleiben, wenn ich erst einmal neben Spock schlafe.“

„Hey!“, protestierte Gary lachend. „Du bist dir deiner Sache ja sehr sicher.“

„Natürlich. Denkst du wirklich, er könnte mir widerstehen? Ich bekomme immer, was ich will.“ Kirk grinste und zog eine frische Tunika über. 

„Na dann.“ Gary verbeugte sich. „Waidmanns Heil“, meinte er ironisch. „An deinem mangelnden Selbstbewusstsein wird es sicherlich nicht scheitern. Weißt du, er tut mir fast schon leid...“ 

Kirk warf ihm das gebrauchte Oberteil an den Kopf. Der Schatten seines Bruders, der ihm seit einiger Zeit verfolgt zu haben schien, verschwand, als die beiden Männer in Gelächter ausbrachen. 

 

Ende


End file.
